(1) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light sensing panel and a display device including the light sensing panel.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A demand of an image display device with a light sensing panel has been increased because the image display device does not necessitate separate input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse, for example.
The light sensing panel has been applied to a liquid crystal display device. In a conventional liquid crystal display including the light sensing panel, the light sensing panel is typically provided at an upper side of the liquid crystal display device to detect location information in response to an input from a user. When a touch panel is separately provided on the liquid crystal display device, optical characteristics of the liquid crystal display device, such as brightness and viewing angle, are deteriorated, and a total thickness of the liquid crystal display device substantially increases by a thickness of the touch panel.